


An Uncanny Love Story

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>British pop star Spike falls for a high caliber lawyer Hermione. They spent tons of time together. Will it work out of fail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncanny Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeverusSnapesBelovedWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapesBelovedWife/gifts).



> This is an strict AU!

Spike had just landed a big role with his fellow buds Xander and Willow. They been bugging him to join him on the new movie they had landed. Spike had been on the set. He was briefly knocked from his reading. As a sexy brunette with those beautiful eyes came in. His heartbeat was beating fastly at the sight of her. This devine thing was his.

"Spike! Concentrate on the lines. Ms. Granger isn't here for you!" said Luna to Spike.

"I admire a guy that actually notices me. Hi Spike! I am the legit lawyer!" said Hermione.

"Meaning if i asked you on a date. Would you say yes to me? Pretty please!" said Spike.

Hermione wasn't always use to hot guys asking her out. But, When it happened it sent off major fireworks. Hermione wasn't going to pass up this hottie's offer of a date aswell.

"Spike, I would love a date with you. But, Get back to work or no date!" said Hermione.

Spike had seen as Hermione saunteered out seductively. Hermione had done that on purpose. Then, She had gotten Spike's number to text him her address. She had gotten to shower. Then, She had gone to put her make up on. She then put on her slim knee length black silk dress with her red stilletto's. Spike was once again stunned into silence.

"You look so beautiful, darling. Our ride has arrived and we are to eat!" said Spike slyly so.

"Spike, Just lets get to where we are going to eat. Then we can get to know eachother a bit better. That way i can build a better standing with you. Please!" said Hermione firmly.

Spike had led the way to the limo. That it was to arrive at a very fancy resturant. They sat down and had wine. Hermione had delved into the fact that she was high ranking lawyer. That she had expectations and had goals in life. Spike had surprised her in the fact that he wasn't always a good guy. That, He had recently changed his views on life and love. They had also discussed on where they saw this going. Because, This was new to them.

"Are we ready for the check or do you want any dessert? I'm up for anything!" said Spike.

"I think that i have a rather tastier dessert at home. If you want it?" said Hermione slyly.

Spike had paid for the entire meal. They had been in the limo for a half-hour til they had reached there destination. Hermione had led Spike to her kitchen and was feeling horny.

"Why don't we skip the dessert. And head right over to the action!" said Spike seductively.

Spike had picked up Hermione and ran to her room. Laying her down on her bed and dragging the dress clean off of her. That, Hermione had clawed off Spike's clothes. He saw that she wasn't wearing any undies. That her cunt was simply dripping for him now.  
"I bet you were waiting for my touch. To feel you under me as i pound into you. As i make you scream my name so loud. That you only know me only. You are going mine's!" said Spike to Hermione.

"Please Spike....Fuck me til i can't walk for days on end!' begged Hermione to Spike slyly.

Spike had peppered kisses down from her neck to chest and stomach to her pelvic. He kissed at her sweetly shaven cunt. Staring at her with lust blown eyes and heated urge. He delved his tongue into her wet heat. Feeling her hips start to move on there own too. Pinning her down with his arms. Hermione had never really experinced a guys tongue in her. She couldn't stay still as he worked her swollen clit. Spike had simply loved the taste of her pussy. She tasted like sweet necter and cherry. He'd savour her cum aswell.

"I devour you all damn night. Oh man, Your pussy is mine to fuck and eat!" said Spike.

Spike had must have hit her sweet spot. Cause, She had screamed her release all over his tongue and mouth. Spike had taken as much of her cum down her throat as he could. Feeling her shudder and shake all over him. That, She whimpering his name only now. She had gotten up and pushed him onto his back. Feeling his hard cock in her hands.

"It looks like you got plenty hard just by eating my pretty pink pussy, huh?" said Hermione.

Hermione had licked the massive amount of precum. That, She had taken the head of his cock into her hot and willing mouth. Feeling how very big he is. Then, She had taken more and more of his cock into her small mouth. That, He was feeling his release now. He had grabbed onto Hermione's hair and guided her motions. He loved running his hands and fingers in her soft hair. Hermione had moaned around his cock sinfully so.

"Fucking hell women, Your mouth is just as good as your pussy!" said Spike seductively.

Hermione had bobbed her head up and down on his huge girth. Feeling how hard and tasted so manly. It had her for rubbing her clit. Spike enjoyed her this way for him only. Spike felt her tongue hit the vein under his cock. That spent ropes of his cum in her mouth. Hermione had sucked him til he was done shaking and breathing more evenly.

"Now Ms. Granger, Your going to be fucked so raw and open for me only!" said Spike.

Hermione and only shaken her head yes to him. That way she made sure that he had understood that she was okay. Spike had put his hard cock into her wet heat and slowly. She felt every inch as he pounded into her. Mercy wasn't something he gave her atall. He took her from all possible angles. Feeling her cum several times around his cock so fully. Hours had gone by and they were sweaty and panting for breath. Spike saw Hermione as his now. That, Hermione wasn't going to want to disappear on Spike atall or ever.  
-Three Months Later-

Spike and Hermione were all anybody could talk about. There relationship could be easily the one of fairytales. Hermione and Spike had always found new ways of fun time. They hadn't talked about moving in. Hermione wasn't one to be jealous of this. But, It had caused a bit of a problem. Spike had hated that he was causing this between them.

"Spike, I think that we need to take a step back. We need time to ourselves!" said Hermione.

Hermione had walked out of Spike's flat with tears. Tears of sorrow and pain. Spike hadn't come to try to be by her for weeks. Saying he got some new movie role aboard. Spike had just taken off without saying good bye. Spike knew that he was being a shit. But, He for some unknown reason had been this way. Hermione had carried on that way for some time. A new colleige had entered her life. A Harry Potter had been a charmer. Taking her to have fun and enjoy life. Spike had seen on her profile that Hermione's status had changed to It's Complicated. He knew that this was all of his fault too now.

"Ms. Granger, There is a gent on the phone for you. Says it's urgent!" said Harry to her.

"Tell whomever it is to take a message. That, I will get back to them!" said Hermione.

Hours had gone by and Hermione was leaving. As She got to her car Spike was there.

"Spike, What in the world are you doing here? Your suppose to be fliming!" said Hermione.

"Oh, I know i am to be fliming. But, Your status has more greater concern!" said Spike.

"My status isn't for you to know. That is very private. You left me here!" said Hermione.

"So, It's okay for everyone to question us on our relationship!" snarled Spike to her slyly.

"As long as your an actor and I am a lawyer. I guess we have our stand points. You will use your acting abilities on me. As i will use my smarts on you. This isn't going to end well. You will be called out as a playboy and i am trifling tramp!" said Hermione sadly so.

Hermione had gotten into her car and drove off. That had made Spike very upset. But, He couldn't deny what she had said. Months had gone by without any word on both parts. Spike was at a premiere with Willow and Xander. They had finished up a movie together. Xander and Willow had seen had bad Spike was. They had taken him traveling worldly. Hermione was drowning herself in countess amounts of work. Luna and Harry felt bad. That there friend was hurting. But, There was little that they could do now or ever too.   
Weeks had gone by where Luna, Harry, Willow ,and Xander planned a little scheme.  
"Luna, If this another little tricky game....I swear i will not fall for it. Let us out now!" said Hermione.

Hermione and Spike had gotten to a point where they were mad at there friends. Spike was mad at both Willow and Xander. That, Those two hadd locked him in this room with Hermione. Hermione was angry that Luna and Harry were in on this little game of there's.

"I guess then we are in this for a bit of time. Had a meeting to go to!" said Hermione madly.

"Oh Boo fuckin Ho, Your precious meeting could wait. Your all mine's!" said Spike to her.

 

Hermione was being chased all over the flat that they were locked in. Spike had her pinned to the couch that was below them. That Hermione was out of breath and air too. Hermione and Spike after two years and fucked eachother hard and rough for hours. 

"I'm so very sorry that we had fought. I love you so very much!" said Hermione sadly so.

"It s okay now. We are going to be great now. I am moving in with you!" said Spike hotly.

Days had gone by and Spike was fully moved in with Hermione. Hermione and Spike had been at eachother day and night. That, Spike was doing local roles in his fliming aswell. Hermione was always close to home now. That had made Spike very happy about this. Spike had eventually purposed to Hermione. Hermione had Yes to marrying him only.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this story!


End file.
